Double Trouble
by Narwhal92648
Summary: Daltonverse. Ethan and Evan throw a party, and some Dobry Hall girls show up. Fluffy. CHARACTERS FROM CP COULTER'S DALTON. Dalton'verse. Tweedles/Twin OCs.


**So this plot has been nagging me for a while, but I just got to writing it. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Everything goes to Glee and CP Coulter's Dalton. **

Naomi and Nicole Stewart entered through the magnificent double doors adorning Windsor house. To their right, they saw tables along the wall holding food and drinks that were probably laced with alcohol. In the middle of the room was a large dance floor. Bodies swayed to the beat of the bass as top 40 hits blasted through the expensive looking sound system. A banner donning the words "HAPPY BIRTHDAY WES!" and multi-colored streamers hung from the ceiling.

"Nice to see some girls from Dobry Hall," David amended as Naomi, Nicole, and a couple other girls from Prima Dormitory made it to the refreshments table.

"Well, a Brightman party is never one to miss," one of the girls said loudly over the song playing.

"And our prefect wouldn't let us in the kitchen—" Nicole stated.

"So it was no fun there," Naomi finished.

"I wonder why…" David commented sarcastically. "After what happened the last time, I'm surprised they let you within a 100 ft. radius of that oven."

"Hey, we cleaned up everything afterwards," the twins indignantly muttered simultaneously.

"Whatever. You're getting to be as bad as our set of twins here at Windsor… and now that I think about it, I feel sympathy for the girls you dorm with," David said as the two girls with dark hair smiled at the mention of the Brightman twins. "By the way, they're over there," David mentioned in a stage whisper, pointing over towards the large speakers.

-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-

Ethan and Evan Brightman's piercing blue eyes scanned over the room, surveying the intoxicated party attendees' sweaty bodies grinding against each other on the dance floor and the damage their party had done to the dormitory, until their sight came across the girls they had been searching for since the first students from Dobry Hall School for Girls had arrived. They were looking for the Stewart twins.

The Stewart twins were practically one mind and soul separated into two bodies. Their long, wavy dark brown hair flowed past their shoulders, and it seemed that hazel colored eyes could see into your soul, should they decide to look.

The Tweedles instantly smiled as their eyes caught Nicole and Naomi's. They started towards the girls, weaving their way through the bodies swaying around the room. Ethan found Nicole's hand and spun her around then placed both of his hands on her hips as they started to dance.

"Glad to see you came to visit me," Ethan said to Nicole, brushing his lips to hers softly before twirling her again.

"Well I would never miss a chance to see my second favorite twin," the hazel eyed girl stated. Nicole pulled her blonde boyfriend's lips to hers and they kissed a passionate kiss that was cut way too short, in their opinion, by the DJ saying something about every boy grabbing a girl for a dance.

The couple exited the dance floor and made their way to one of the tables holding plastic cups and a bowl of spiked punch. Ethan poured two glasses of punch for them, and Nicole didn't hesitate to take it. She knew that no matter what happened to her, Ethan would take care of her; she trusted the boy with her life.

Meanwhile, Evan had taken Naomi up to the balcony right outside of Tweedle's much too luxurious room. Evan wrapped one of his arms around her waist to pull the hazel eyed beauty closer to him, and she laid her head on his shoulder. They looked up at the stars.

Underneath Evan's crazy, mischievous exterior, he was a really sweet romantic. And Naomi was glad that she got to experience that side of him. Evan was like his brother, Ethan, in so many ways that most of the time people couldn't decipher which twin was which. Everyone except her and her sister. It was probably because of the fact that they were all twins and seemed to notice miniscule details about each other, like how Evan had a single freckle right above his belly button while Ethan didn't, or how Evan was a tiny bit more flexible than his brother. And just like Naomi and Nicole, Evan and Ethan could always tell which girl was which. Call it twin telepathy between two sets of twins. Whatever it was, it brought all four of them close together.

Evan sat down in one of the of the two white chairs placed on the balcony and pulled Naomi to sit in his lap. Evan wrapped his arms around his girlfriend securely. The dark haired girl rested her hand's on top of Evan's, and she leaned back so that her head was resting against the blonde boy's shoulder again. They didn't have to say anything. They were both content with just sitting there, watching the stars with one another.

"We should go back to the party before anyone notices your missing," Naomi whispered into the junction where neck meets shoulder.

"Yeah, we probably should," Evan agreed. The brunette slowly got ot her feet and made her way through the Tweedle's extravagant room, Evan right behind her.

The couple bounded down the stairs back into the pandemonium of the party. Evan instinctively found his twin and walked over to where he was standing with Nicole.

"Have a nice time stargazing?" Nicole asked knowingly, giving her twin a wink and a smirk.

"Mhmm," Naomi hummed as she nodded and smiled to herself.

"You know what we should do?" Ethan said with a mischievous glint in his eye. "Go swimming in the lake behind Windsor."

"What about the party?" Naomi asked, gesturing to the people packed in Ethan and Evan's dormitory.

"Oh it'll be fine. Han's keeping an eye out on this trainwreck, and—" Ethan started.

"Chaz will send everyone home when he gets back from where he's at, and—"

"You're friends are smart. They'll find thier way back to Prima," they finished together.

"Seems like you've taken every detail of this disaster into consideration," Naomi said with a glint in her, not unlike the one Ethan had a minute ago. "Let's go!"

The foursome left the party without much notice , even though Naomi had jumped onto Evan's back for a piggy back ride, and the other couple had accidentally knocked over a bowl of punch on their way out. They had obviously had a few drinks.

Ethan, Evan, Nicole, and Naomi all stumbled across the empty Dalton grounds to the small lake. As they ran, Naomi tripped over a rather large rock, only to be caught be Ethan.

She gathered her wits and the two ran to keep up with their respectable partner. Ethan ran up to Nicole and wrapped his arms around her slight frame from behind.

Nicole giggled little as Ethan lifted her up, but yelped and screamed, "Hold on, this dress was not make for swimming! Ethan, let me down!" Ethan caved into his girfriend's requests and set her down so that she could remove her dress. Nicole lifter her purple cotton dress easily over head to reveal the red and black underwear set she was wearing. Ethan could only stare.

Naomi also slipped out of her sky blue cotton dress to expose her black bra and panties. Evan unbuttoned his shirt and jeans and threw it into the pile of clothes that was forming. Evan practically ran up to his hazel eyes girl and pulled her body flush against his, capturing her lips in a smoldering kiss. Naomi gasped but quickly reciprocated. The blonde boy brushed his tongue over her bottom lip, and Naomi immediately allowed him entrance. The couple continued to kiss until they heard a splash and felt cold water coat their body and soak their underwear.

"Come on guys!" Nicole shouted in between laughs as Ethan tickled her sides.

"Coming!" Naomi shouted before giving Evan a chaste kiss and then jumping into the lake in a cannon ball formation. "Shit, this is cold!" she exclaimed.

Evan jumped in too with a similar attitude, and soon the four twins were splashing around and laughing their asses off.

Around midnight Ethan had crawled up back onto land and sprawled out under a large oak tree. Nicole followed him, laying her tired body in between Ethan's legs. The two feel asleep like that: soaking wet in their underwear under a large oak tree

As for the other two, Evan had eventually carried Naomi out of the water after she had fallen into a light sleep in his arms. He had laid her down on the damp ground, then followed suit and lay next to her. Subconsciously, Naomi had moved closer and closer to Evan and ended up cuddled into his side with her head on his chest.

No one found the four soaking wet teenagers the next morning, which was a good thing; they would have been in serious trouble. They had woken up to their significant others in their arms, and all four had agreed that they could have stayed like that forever. But after a little while, they had gotten dressed and went their separate ways with promises of talking later.

**So there it is. Thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
